The present invention relates to a pneumatic launcher system and more particularly to such a system for sequentially launching a plurality of stores from a single launch tube.
Anti-submarine warfare (ASW) aircraft eject sonobuoys from a launcher while in flight for deployment in the ocean at selected locations. The launcher generally consists of a nest of tubes located in the aft end of the fuselage; and each sonobuoy is packaged in its own shipping container which is loaded with the sonobuoy in the launcher prior to flight and then performs as a launch tube. The sonobuoy is ejected by sudden energy released from a pyrotechnic or high pressure gas cartridge at the inboard end of its container. Being explosive in nature, the containers are inherently dangerous and require extremely careful handling in shipping, storage and loading. In addition, the power output levels between cartridges varies considerably, propellant contaminants are obnoxious and corrosive, and inadvertent firing is difficult to control. Furthermore, very complex breech and firing mechanisms within each container are required to accommodate the high reactive forces involved. Consequently, the cost for each container is relatively high, particularly since they are usually not recycled.